


Beyond the Wandering Stars

by coffee_o



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_o/pseuds/coffee_o
Summary: Sayo and Tsugumi spend Christmas Eve together.(Or, each time Tsugumi smiles, Sayo finds her breath catching in her throat.)





	Beyond the Wandering Stars

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for @mofucchip for the bandori secret santa on twitter! Based on the prompts of winter confessions + first Christmas together! 
> 
> (also, thank you @furinjuru for your valuable inputs)

When Sayo thinks of Tsugumi, she thinks of the minty fragrance from the cake and sweets that she often brings to her table in the Hazawa coffee shop. She thinks of the mild earthy scent of black coffee that wafts across the coffee shop as Tsugumi works, bustling about bringing orders to different tables with a smile on her face.

 

She also thinks of the kindness, the hardworking nature of the keyboardist, who always did her best, always trying to improve herself and doing whatever she can for her band.

 

The girl who seems infallible, taking on various things as a challenge, yet often works herself to the bone.

 

Sometimes, Sayo sees herself in Tsugumi, always pressured and comparing herself with others, wanting to catch up to the people around her. But unlike her, Tsugumi’s _strong_.

 

Tsugumi who’s full of passion and earnest, almost to a fault, as she dedicates herself in the things she does.

 

At some point, the feelings of respect and admiration she initially had for Tsugumi sprouted into something more - something she can’t really put a finger too.

 

It’s a feeling that continues to grow each time she sees Tsugumi - it often makes her chest constrict, and subconsciously, she would feel a small smile slipping through her lips when she observes the other girl. The same feeling manifests each time Tsugumi waves at her from a distance when they meet up to go to the mall for baking supplies; it slowly creeps into her heart, making it pound too loudly whenever Tsugumi's next to her.

 

Tsugumi, who has a heart of gold, and shines brighter than anyone she knows, whose smile is always so radiant and pure.

 

The girl who taught her so much, and who she feels a strong connection towards.

 

* * *

 

Shivering, Sayo huffs, pulling her scarf further up her neck as the puffs quickly dissipate in the chilly air.  

 

Despite it only being the start of December, the winter season that came barraging in with its frigid coldness was unforgiving. She’s glad that she had decided to wear her scarf when she headed out and grimaces at the thought of the incoming onslaught of even colder days down the weeks.

 

From the corner of her eyes, Sayo notices that her companion had grown silent. She realizes belatedly that Tsugumi’s hands are clenched tightly against her side, and there’s a faintest of a shaky breath that leaves the girl’s inaudible chattering teeth.

 

“Hazawa-san?”

 

“Sorry, it’s colder than I thought it’d be today,” Tsugumi offers a sheepish smile. Sayo’s lips are pursed as she observes the other girl. It takes her only a split second to make her decision and quietly, she removes her own scarf.

 

“S-Sayo-san…?”

 

Sayo turns to face Tsugumi and gently, she drapes the scarf over Tsugumi with care, wrapping it around the girl’s neck.

 

“We can’t have Hazawa-san feeling cold and falling sick, can we?” There’s a rare hint of fondness and warmth behind Sayo’s words as she lets her hand slowly trail down the tail of the scarf before she removes her hand from it.  

 

“I-It’s fine, Sayo-san! You don’t have to-”

 

“It’s alright,” Sayo allows her lips to curve into a slight but reassuring smile. “I don’t mind. I’m not that cold either.” The guitarist says, and Tsugumi finally relents, though still slightly skeptical.  

 

“Thank you, Sayo-san.” Tsugumi looks slightly flushed, her hands lingering on the softness of the woolen scarf. There’s a certain look on Tsugumi’s face - as if she’s thinking about something, a look that borders on wistfulness and tenderness, and Sayo feels herself softening as she takes in the sight of the girl before her.

 

“You’re welcome,” Sayo replies. A strange feeling wells within her when she sees Tsugumi in her navy blue scarf, and there’s a slight tingle that makes her a little warm inside, but she tries to dismiss the feeling, pushing the strap of her purse up her shoulder.

 

“Shall we continue and make our way to the shopping mall then?” Sayo finally suggests. Maybe going to the mall to pick up some baking supplies like they had planned would shake her out of this uncharacteristic mood she’s in.

 

When Tsugumi answers with a nod and a bright smile, the strange feeling in her grows, and Sayo hopes that Tsugumi isn’t able to hear how fast her heart has started to race.

 

* * *

 

Tsugumi sneaks yet another glance towards Sayo, very much aware of the warmth and the comfort of the scarf that Sayo had lent her.

 

Her heart had finally calmed down on the way to the shopping mall, but it's hard _not_ to look at Sayo.

 

It isn't obvious to many but despite her cool countenance, Sayo has a kind and clumsy side to her.

 

Sayo reminds her of autumn, with its cool and crisp breeze but warm amber leaves that waltz along with the wind, before it descends onto the ground in a crunchy pile.

 

But Sayo - despite the hidden melancholy of the autumn season, continues to burn brightly, her passion and _desire_ towards self-improvement and her guitar akin to the blaze of a bonfire.

 

Sayo also reminds her of apple ciders and tea - the different strong flavors resembling the different sides to Sayo that she has come to notice the more time she spends with her, sides that she has come to love.

 

There are so much feelings she holds, feelings that she hopes she's able to properly convey to Sayo.

 

Her phone vibrates and when Tsugumi quickly checks her notifications, she sees a few messages from Afterglow wishing her luck.

 

Encouraged, Tsugumi slips her phone back into her coat, reaching for the scarf once more. Feeling the soft fabric against her hand, she gathers herself with newfound resolution.

 

* * *

 

 

All too soon, they’re now by the station, their haul for that day in their hands. Time had always seemed to fly past quickly when they’re together, though Sayo supposes and admits that it’s because she had fun with Tsugumi.

 

She doesn’t miss the tensed way Tsugumi holds herself, as if there’s something that she wants to say, but is not able to bring herself to.

 

“What’s wrong, Hazawa-san?”

 

“Um… Sayo-san.” Tsugumi fidgets slightly, and takes in a breath to calm her nerves before she continues, “A-Are you free this Christmas Eve?”

 

Sayo’s mind whirls to a stop and she swallows, ignoring the sudden dryness of her throat, and nods slightly. She’s suddenly glad that Roselia hasn’t planned any practice sessions that day. “Yes, I’m free.”

 

“If- If it’s fine with you, do you want to go out together?”

 

Sayo’s heart skips a beat.

 

“I-I mean-” Tsugumi looks like she’s about to combust any moment. “We could hang out- if you want to, that is.”

 

“Y-Yes, that sounds great.”

 

“T-Then, shall we meet at the usual place at the train station? I’ll text you to details later when I get home!”

 

The way Tsugumi immediately lights up, eyes full of hope - it makes Sayo slightly dazed, and she’s unable to get any words out, her answer dying in her throat when Tsugumi glances up at her with a familiar sunny smile.

 

Each time Tsugumi smiles, Sayo finds her breath catching in her throat, and her cheeks begin to warm.  

 

It’s cold and the surrounding gusts of wind are merciless, and yet, the heat in her cheeks continues to burn.

 

* * *

 

 

Watching Tsugumi radiating joy as she stares up at the large Christmas tree on the streets in awe is something Sayo doesn’t think she’d ever see. The way Tsugumi just went up to the tree instantly, excitedly pointing at it before exclaiming about how beautiful it is is almost enough to make Sayo chuckle.

 

“When we were kids, we came across a similar Christmas tree like this,” Tsugumi starts, fondness filling her features as she reminisces about the past.

 

A faint memory, a memory of her childhood when she’s still close with Hina tugs at the back of Sayo’s mind. It makes her feel a little nostalgic and slightly melancholic as it serves as a quiet reminder of how her relationship with her sister had changed as they grew up.

 

But with Tsugumi next to her, talking about Afterglow and her childhood, her enthusiastic yet soothing voice works wonders on easing her out of such thoughts as she focuses on the girl, drawn towards the little tales that she narrates. She listens intently as Tsugumi starts telling her the story of how the rest of Afterglow met Ran, and how the five of them decided to write and send letters to Santa Claus while they continue to walk along the streets.

 

Sayo likes the Tsugumi who’s always trying her best, always facing things with an open heart. She also likes Tsugumi when she talks about the things she loves, especially her closest friends in Afterglow. There’s always a certain glow around her, a spark in her eyes when she speaks fondly of them and it’s easy to see that she treasures them with her entire heart.

 

Sayo feels like she could watch the girl forever - and it’s something she knows she will never tire of. Seeing Tsugumi _happy,_ beaming with joy, Sayo is glad that she has agreed to spend Christmas Eve with her. It’s also the first time she has spent Christmas Eve with someone else besides her family. She doesn’t really know what to expect and gladly lets Tsugumi take the lead as they walk through the streets.

 

Subconsciously, Sayo reaches for the pocket of her coat, feeling the wrapping of the cookies she had baked the other day. She meant to give it to Tsugumi as a Christmas present but hasn’t found a chance to.

 

“Sayo-san, Sayo-san!” Tsugumi calls, and Sayo pauses with a questioning look. Tsugumi seems to be looking at a store across the street.

 

“Do you mind if we enter that store over there?” Tsugumi asks, “I heard it sells all sorts of cute dog plushies. Sayo-san likes them right?”

 

“Y-Yes…” Facing Tsugumi, Sayo is unable to deny it, and soon, she finds herself in the mentioned store.

 

With how spontaneous things are unraveling, Sayo thinks that maybe she doesn’t need to find the right time to give her gift. She has always been a stickler for rules and code of conduct; but seeing Tsugumi, spending time with her may have softened a small aspect of that rigidity.  

 

And Sayo doesn’t hate it.

 

* * *

 

 

Not for the first time, Sayo notices how crowded the streets are, and the fact that there are many families and couples out on the streets doesn’t escape her. It is Christmas Eve after all.

 

Once again, she takes in the sight of the bustling street, the colorful bells and lights that illuminated the entire area, creating a festive ambiance. She isn’t one for festivities, but Tsugumi’s excitement earlier may have infected her little, and for once, she thinks that such things can be refreshing as well.

 

“Sayo-san, there’s something I want to talk to you about.”

 

Sayo notes the sudden change in Tsugumi's demeanor - it’s a different sort of nervousness and seriousness, a kind of tension that she has never seen before in the girl.

 

Sayo’s voice is tinged with concern. “What is it?”

 

“I…”

 

Seeing the hesitance in Tsugumi, Sayo thinks for a moment, glancing at their surroundings. There are probably too many people around, and it doesn’t seem like the crowd is going to disperse any time soon. She vaguely recalls that there’s a park nearby.

 

“Should we talk in the park nearby? It’s much quieter there.” Sayo suggests.

 

Tsugumi nods, sighing in relief.

 

The walk to the park is silent, and Sayo cannot help but worry if Tsugumi is alright. A growing sense of unease reaches the pit of her stomach but she reigns it in, trying to remain calm. When they finally reach the park, Sayo takes the initiative and they’re now seated by the bench, out of sight from most people.

 

Tsugumi starts to play with her fingers as the silence drawls on, and is unable to meet Sayo’s eyes.

 

“Hazawa-san, it’s alright,” Sayo says, hoping that it will reassure the other girl, even if it’s only a little. She’s able to tell that Tsugumi appreciates it, if the small smile on her face is any indication, and Tsugumi breathes out, trying to relax.

 

Soon after, she peeks up, her anxious expression turns to one of determination.

 

“Sayo-san.”  

 

Sayo’s heart begins to pound as she focuses on Tsugumi.

 

“I like you, Sayo-san. I’ve liked you for a while now.”

 

Tsugumi’s expression doesn’t change but her shoulders lose some of its tension.

 

Sayo’s eyes widen, and her mind blanks. She hears the words but isn't registering them - the sounds of her racing heartbeat drowning out most of her incoherent thoughts.

 

It's as if time has stopped - and Sayo _knows_ that her face is a scarlet red, but she has no idea what she should say. She’s definitely flattered. Honored, yes. Confused? Definitely.

 

Tsugumi likes her-

 

It takes Sayo a full five seconds to realize (and to her growing mortification) that she had all but shoved the packet of cookies she’d wanted to gift Tsugumi right into the girl's hands, instead of answering her.

 

She wonders if it's too late to grab a shovel to dig a hole to bury herself in.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsugumi stares at the cookies, slightly confused.

 

Was that… Sayo’s way of answering her confession?

 

A moment later, she hears some attempts from Sayo, stuttering as she tries to explain that it was a Christmas present.

 

“Thank you, Sayo-san.” The grasp on the cookies still firm in her hands, Tsugumi smiles up to the other girl.

 

The effect is instantaneous as Sayo’s face bursts into flames, and Tsugumi cannot help the light laughter that escapes from her lips.

 

What she doesn’t expect is how Sayo suddenly leans forward, cupping her cheeks.

 

“S-Sayo-san-” The words are barely out before an equally soft voice cuts in.

 

“I like you too, Hazawa-san.”

 

The straightforward confession - the reciprocation of her feelings - stuns Tsugumi into silence. The gentle tone of Sayo’s voice, the shaky hands that spark the heat that spreads across her cheeks despite the biting cold reduces Tsugumi into a blushing mess.

 

Yet, despite the somewhat strange turn of events, Tsugumi can’t find it in herself - she _doesn’t want_ to remove those hands. It’s as if she’s being caressed by Sayo’s warmth and being drawn in by the pools of green before her, sinking deeper and deeper until the rest of the world cease to exist. Her eyes close as she relishes in it.

 

And when Tsugumi feels a softness against her lips, her world lights up, and the sounds and colors return to her surroundings.

 


End file.
